


Our Moment

by GeminiHalo



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/GeminiHalo
Summary: Howard Moon is used to being made fun of and having horrible luck. But this time it really gets to him.





	Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date 3.25.13  
> Edited though there are still some POV shifts that are hopefully not confusing.

Howard sat at the front register waiting, for the customers that never seemed to show. He was thinking about the jazzercise session he'd be at tonight. One of the highlights of his otherwise dull life. But he was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate with Vince looking at him from his magazine every few seconds. Shifted about in the chair like he always did when he was up to something.

"What is it, Vince?" He finally asked after five agonizing minutes of being stared at every now and again.

"What is what?" He asked with that happy go lucky ring in his voice.

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Howard asked as he walked to the mirror hanging on the wall, maybe he had something on his face.

"Oh, that." Vince walked over to the counter and sat his magazine on the table. "I was looking at the clock here, he was making all sorts of funny faces, it was genius."

Howard turned and noticed clock had been standing behind him. "Get out of here," Clock looked dejected as he made a sad face and walked away.

"What was that for? He was just walkin’ about telling time not botherin' anyone." Vince asked as he watched clock scurry away.

"Behind this counter is for workers, this is a sacred place for Howard Moon to use his skills." He did a few swift moves as he made his way back behind the counter.

"Really? What skills?" Vince couldn't contain the laughter.

"The skill of selling little man."

"Sell, sell what?" Vince continued to laugh. "There's never anyone here to sell to anyhow," he made sure to direct Howard's attention to the empty store.

Howard watched as tumbleweed rolled across the store and frowned. "For when a customer does show up." Came an earnest reply.

"Yeah, sure." Vince turned and went to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you." Howard shook his head. "Yeah sorry bout that, Naboo invited me to a party, and..." Vince half winced when he realized he'd spilled the beans. He could see the hurt crossover Howard's face, so fast if he had blinked, he would have missed it.

"It's alright, little man, you go have fun." He walked over to his record player. "Me and jazz, we have a date tonight." He turned it on, and Vince instantly felt ill.

"Alright, Howard, I'll see you later." Vince quickly left; he had just enough time to be fashionably late. His heels clicked on the pavement, and the image of Howard's hurt face crossed his mind. He quickly shook the image out, he was happy sun-shine, and Howard wasn't, that was how it went with the two of them, it had been that way for years. He still couldn't shake the twinge of guilt as he made his way to the party.

Howard let the jazz take hold of him as he shook his head about with the music. Soon he'd be jazzercising like no tomorrow. It really did do wonders at keeping his legs nice and healthy-looking, they were his best feature. Not that anyone had ever noticed he was Howard Moon after all.

He chuckled a bit before turning off the music; here he was all alone in a shop with no customers. He almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang; he hadn't heard that thing in ages.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Howard?" He heard the voice of an old man; one of his jazzercise buddies.

"Yes."

"Howard?"

He almost found himself roll his eyes. "I'm here!" He politely yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay, I hear you; don't have to yell into my one good ear."

"What would you like sir?"

"Oh right sorry, Howard class is canceled for this week."

"What, why?" Howard had really been looking forward to this since last week's meeting.

"We got some car trouble." There was a pause then Howard heard a voice in the background. "Just tell him, we got invited to that party, the one he's too lame for." Howard let out a chuckle as he shook his head, even they had been invited.

"Sorry, Howard."

"It's okay, have fun." He hung up the phone before he could hear anymore.

Here he was thirty-two with no friends, save for Vince; Leroy was away too much to count, looking forward to anything jazz. He sighed and figured that it was late enough to close the shop. Not like anyone came around anyway, they were probably all at that party save for him.

He walked over to the door and flipped the sign over to closed. He thought about making some music for their band but decided he wasn't in the mood. He found himself sighing again as he walked to the counter. He picked up the magazine that Vince had left on the table and headed upstairs.

Howard sat down on the couch and tossed the magazine onto the table, noticing right away there was a stray piece of paper sticking out from the pages. 

"What's this?" He opened the book up and noticed a simple drawing in it. He picked it up and saw that it looked a bit like him; it was mostly a mustache really. He laughed, so that was what Vince had been doing. He placed the drawing back in the magazine and sat back down.

Though he and Vince had many different tastes, he was still his best mate for a reason. But that didn't change the fact that he was alone once again on a night that most went out to party and have fun.

Vince is my best mate, yet he drops me like a ham sandwich at a picnic in a second.

Howard stopped on that last thought and wondered why he had randomly thought of a ham sandwich...

He sometimes wondered with all of the crazy things that happened in his life. How he had never run away from all this mess and left Vince behind to go somewhere new and different, make something of himself. He knew why he couldn't just up and leave, but that didn't stop him from questioning himself every now and again.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. There would surely be something on for him to watch, though most of the shows were total trash in his opinion and he wondered how anyone could sit and watch it. Howard was lucky enough; they were having a documentary on one of his favorite jazz players.

It looked like luck was changing for him a bit. Before he could even begin to get happy about the prospect of the show, the channel went black, and a stream of words flickered over the now black screen.

ATTENTION: SINCE THIS DOCUMENTARY IS SO LAME AND ONLY 1 LOSER IS WATCHING WE ARE PLAYING A JURGEN HAABEMAASTER CLASSIC, SUCK IT!

Howard could only watch in disbelief as the movie started. Though he had been a fan of the guy, after the whole crab thing and only making enough to live easy for a week, he wasn't about to watch a film of his, not for another year at least. He turned off the TV and made himself more comfortable on the couch. Howard figured that staying up was a waste of time.

After having long bouts of mental dialogue with himself, he was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the door of the store being opened. Howard jumped up frantically and began to look around for a weapon to protect himself. He saw that he only had the remote, the magazine, and a stall waffle to use as protection. He grabbed the waffle and was ready to use it on the intruder as he heard the footsteps walking up the stairs.

He quickly realized that those footsteps were quite familiar, he could hear the heels against the steps and knew they belonged to one Vince Noir. Vince rounded the corner, and Howard realized he still had the waffle positioned as a weapon over his head.

"What's all this about?" Vince said finding it difficult not to laugh.

"I...er..." Howard let the waffle drop back on the ground figuring the explanation not worth it. He quickly gained his composure. "What are you doing back so early, Vince?" Howard asked wondering if Vince had forgotten an ever-essential accessory.

"Well, see, the thing is..." Vince looked like a schoolboy caught by a teacher as he ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted. "It was getting a bit crowded, and some old goon was trying to hit on me." He looked down at his sparkly boots.

"It that so?" Howard could see that Vince was lying, he didn't quite know why though.

"Plus I'm exhausted." Vince proceeded to yawn loudly and stretch. "Come on, Howard." Vince gave him one of those rare shy smiles that Howard secretly enjoyed.

Howard was surprised when Vince grabbed onto his hand, but he held back the yell that always threatened to spill out whenever someone touched him. He didn't want to ruin the moment as Vince dragged him to the room they shared.

Vince led them over to Howard's bed. "This alright?" Howard let himself smile a little, Vince sounded so shy and innocent suddenly.

"Of course, little man."

He didn't need to say anything else as he took his shoes off and crawled under the duvet. He made himself comfortable before he opened his arms and let Vince crawl over to him. These types of moments were when Howard truly knew that Vince cared about him. He didn't know precisely why Vince had decided to come back, but he couldn't help but feel happy that he'd returned.

"I was at the party, and everyone was having all sorts of fun." He whispered loud enough for Howard to hear. "I'd forgotten about you then I saw your jazzercising mates there, and I couldn't stop thinking about you…all alone..." Vince trailed off and let himself relax a bit more into Howard's embrace.

Howard never liked seeing Vince sad, though sometimes he deserved what he got it still didn't stop Howard from feeling the need to protect him the best he could. Silence fell over the two, and after a few minutes, Howard wondered if Vince had fallen asleep.

He didn't mind since he enjoyed having Vince in his arms, though he'd never admit it, not even to himself. Vince was sun-shine kid, and when he was sad it hit him hard, he was everything Howard wasn't, and Howard loved that. That's why he knew he could never truly leave Vince.

The silence was broken as Vince said, "I'm sorry." Only a bit louder than a whisper, but Howard could hear the sincerity in his words.

"No need to apologize Vince." Howard pulled Vince closer. "That's how it is, I'm used to it." He had wanted to sound confident and sure, but his words ended up sounding broken and sad, feeling he didn't want Vince to hear.

"It's not right." Vince sighed. "The way everyone treats you...how I treat you." He adds just above a whisper. "You deserve better."

Howard wanted to say something, anything, to make Vince know that he was okay, but the reality of his life weighed down a bit more than usual, and he could feel his eyes getting a bit wet. He didn't know if he could trust himself to say anything without giving away any more of his feelings.

"I've been a right tit to you for years, and you stay with me…I don't deserve you." Howard could hear in Vince's voice, he was on the verge of tears and drowning in guilt. But he still couldn't muster anything articulate in his mind without feeling his own emotions push against his mental blocks.

Usually, he'd be able to say something, make a joke later, eat something sweet with Vince and watch a crappy movie. But tonight he couldn't, and Vince would have to fight off his own guilt, and Howard felt horrible about that. Just as he was opening his mouth to force words out, he felt as Vince dams broke and heard the first guilt wrenching deep breath signaling the start of fresh tears. 

"Little man it's…" Before he could finish his words, Vince interrupted him with incoherent mumbling. Howard strained his ears and found it hopeless. He decided it best to just continue rubbing Vince back until he regained composure.

Vince pushed himself up on the bed and suddenly stared at him with huge baby blues, Howard could faintly see them, but he could clearly see the emotion in them. Vince took a few deep breaths; it would have looked comical had it not been in this situation, but it calmed him down.

Howard started to get nervous when Vince hand gently landed on his cheek. He could feel his heart doubling in pace and gulped loudly all while never taking his eyes away from Vince's. Vince was no longer crying profusely, but his tears continued to fell.

"Howard, I really am sorry, I've been treating you like right trash and every time I feel bad about it I run to you and all you do is comfort me and hide your own feeling." This time the words came out loud and clear, and there was no mistaking it. "And you need to know…you're my best mate…and I'm gonna start acting like it cause…” He paused and took another deep breath before saying it. “I…I…love you."

Just as his last words tumbled out, Howard felt his own guards break away and felt the first tear in a long time fall down his cheek right over Vince's hand. He couldn't deny it anymore, and he felt as more tears run freely from his eyes. He felt a lump grow in his throat and found himself shocked when Vince pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him. The last time someone had said they loved him. Couldn't remember the last time his emotions had hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know how long had passed, but he stayed in Vince's arms until his tears dried up and he didn't have any left to fall.

Usually, something like this would embarrass him, even with Vince, but what he'd said earlier let him know that he had nothing to worry about. He replayed the words Vince had said in his head.

Someone loved HIM.

Vince ran his fingers through Howard's hair and continued whispering; I love you's over and over again.

He'd felt it for so long, for so long he pushed it away, so long-running around going with so many other people. Always running around and making jokes about Howard. Leaving him behind and being such a HORRIBLE person. At first, he'd been scared, then worried, then he'd shoved it all down. Locked it away and thrown away the key. He knew that Howard was always there for him, and that was enough. No matter how many jokes he pulled that hurt, Howard. He never left; he just took it and kept staying there. Always there being the butt of some cruel joke, always there to hold him when Vince broke down.

Howard pulled back from Vince's hold and stared into his eyes.

"I probably look a right mess." Howard shakily joked.

Vince shook his head, denying the claim. "You’re handsome." Vince replied, and he pressed his forehead against Howards. "and before you go and say anything, I mean it, I always thought you were, with your squinty eyes and mustache."

"You don't really mean that."

"I mean it. I really mean it, Howard, I was a tit, I was a fucking idiot, I am so fucking horrible." Vince paused and closed his eyes. He refused to let himself cry. Once he pulled himself together enough, he looked back at Howard and continued. "You always were beautiful to me, ever since I first saw you when we were kids. I love you. I've loved you so, so long. But I hid it, and every time I thought bout it, I'd push it away again. But this time, I’m not gonna do that."

"I love you, Howard Moon." He felt a few tears roll down and waited for an answer.

"Vince." He felt Howard's hand run over his cheek and stayed silent for a few seconds, before finally getting his answer. "Vince I..I lo..ve you. I love you. I love you. Dear God, I love you so much."

Suddenly they were kissing, it was sloppy and clumsy, and they were both crying again.

Pain.

Joy.

Acceptance.

Loyalty.

Love.

There were so many emotions running over both of them. But neither were confused about the love they shared now, they'd hidden it for so long.

Vince Noir was madly in love with Howard Moon.

Howard Moon was madly in love with Vince Noir.

They separated from the kiss, and Howard smiled for the first time in years without any hidden sadness behind it. Vince smiled back, and they knew that this was only the beginning.

"I should probably change." Vince finally said.

"Your shirt was rather scratchy." They both laughed, and Vince kissed him again before getting up.

Vince went to the bathroom and washed his face off. His makeup had run, and his eyes were red from tears, and he knew that Howard never judged him, always loved him no matter how he looked.

He headed back into the room and pulled his scratchy clothes off, throwing on something plain to sleep in.

Vince crawled back in bed and smiled with Howard drawing him into another hug and giving him a soft kiss before whispering goodnight against his ear. Vince whispered back another I love you and goodnight before they settled into sleep. 

Vince fell asleep in Howard's embrace, and they were both far happier than they'd been in a long while.

Their relationship was far from perfect, they would have to adjust, and there was still so much left to talk about later.

But for now, this was enough.


End file.
